Safe and Sound
by Blood Rose Knight
Summary: Qrowin Week 2018, Day 3: Safety On nights like these, the only thing that made the nightmares go away was each other and some gin.


Safe and Sound

* * *

"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound." –Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift

* * *

Winter jolted awake in a cold sweat. Her breath came heavy and horse as she could feel gunk in her throat as if the nightmare that had jolted her away was trying to strangle her even in her consciousness. She should have been used to them by now. The nightmares came as an almost constant after leaving her life in the military and her father behind, finally letting the emotions in that she had fought off for so many years.

At first, she let her body fall back, limp onto her and her husband's shared bed. They hadn't been married long but the thought of the day was enough to make her smile and let her heartbeat steady. It had been snowing that day, just as it had been this night when they went to bed together. She remembered the way the snow clung in thick clumps to his hair and how they fell from her eyelashes. She remembered how the cold moisture melted from her skin when he laced his fingers with her own and how they had burned up the whole house more than a fire ever could that night.

The thought of it was enough to cause Winter to turn over to her side and searcher for her husband. He wasn't there though, instead, the only thing was cold sheets where he normally slept. She was concerned at first. A moment of panic coercing through her veins at the thought that he left her as her father has left her mother, even if it was never made official in the name. The panic quickly died though when she spotted his tall and willowy figure standing on their balcony a glass of alcohol in hand as he stared out into the still falling snow.

Winter rose to her feet quickly and dressed in her warm bathrobe that matched his own. It was older and had a few mysterious stains on it from where they had bought it at a second-hand store, but they didn't care because it was one of the first things they bought together. Once the fabric was secure she opened the sliding glass door and, with her slippers on her feet, joined her husband's side.

"Mind if I join you?" Winter asked as she kissed his upper arm. He only kissed her forehead in response before handing her a glass as well and pouring a darker liquid in the crystal-cut glass. After learning and seeing what Qrow had and knowing how long he was facing it on his own, Winter finally understood why he had drunk like he did. He was better then he was, but he would still keep a stash of something strong for nights like these. Nights where no matter how many rational thoughts you had in your mind the bad memories just wouldn't go to the back of the mind where they belonged. So, the bottom of a glass looked like a good way to gag them even if it was just for a bit.

"So, what was the dream this time?" Winter asked as she took a sip of her drink and tried to not make a face as she did. Even after drinking with Qrow all this time, she still lacked the ability to not make a face for the first sip she took.

"I saw Summer again," Qrow explained as he polished off the last of his glass. "I saw her dead body. I saw what could have happened to Ruby and Yang. I saw my sister laughing over their bodies. And it was all my fault."

Qrow didn't cry very often. But tonight, was one of those rare nights where he did. He crumpled to the ground and the tears flowed freely as sobs made his whole body shake uncontrollably. Winter abandoned her glass on the railing to fall to the ground with him and hold his close to her body. The jerks of his body were enough to cause her to shake as well, but she didn't say anything. She just sat quietly as she kissed the top of his head and rubbed circles on his back.

Winter felt strong arms wrap around her and move her arms up to around his neck. He buried his face in her chest as he pulled her into his lap as if she was just some over-sized teddy-bear that her father would buy her to make up for slapping her. She didn't know how long they sat like that. All she knew was she suddenly realized he wasn't shaking anymore, but instead was just holding her close as he caught his breath.

"What was your nightmare tonight Ice Queen," Qrow asked. He still insisted on using the nickname he had given her when they first met, but it no longer held any malice and was now their strange kind of pet name that made sense to only them.

"My father," Winter answered calmly as she felt her body begin to shift. She was now cradled more than being used as a pillow. Her head leaned against his chest while her legs held and to be curled tightly to her chest by Qrow's arms. She didn't struggle or protest. This is where everything felt right. Right here in his arms.

"I dreamed I was trapped at the manor again, that I couldn't do anything to protect Weiss. That I became the show pony he wanted and married me off to a loveless marriage." Winter could feel her eyes sting with tears at the idea while Qrow kissed the top of her forehead.

"Never going to happen," Qrow mumbled from where his lips were against her skin. "As long as you have that ring on your finger I'll always keep you safe."

"And your sister will have to pry you and your family from my cold, dead hands," Winter fired back and Qrow laughed in response.

"She could certainly try," Qrow laughed and Winter leaned back enough that she could look him in the face. He looked tired with dark bruise-like shadows under his eyes and his hair was a mess as usual. Winter was sure she didn't look any better though. She lifted a hand carefully cupped his cheek before kissing him ever so softy.

"Let's go back to bed," Winter said as she pulled away. "Please?"

"Anything for you," Qrow said as he lifted her up in his arms, leaving the glasses and gin forgotten outside. He carried her to bed and they gazed into each other's eyes as they undressed again back into just their underwear before crawling under the covers and holding each other tightly until they fell asleep.

The nightmares would never win. Not as long as they had each other. As long as they had each other, they would always be safe from the evils they faced within.

* * *

BRK: Note I do not condone drinking as a solution to emotional issues, it is just used because that is pretty much Qrow's way of coping in canon right now. Anyway here is the obligatory angst submission. I hope you had tissues handy. Until next time. Later Gators!


End file.
